


Second Rate

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = G1 Rodimus/Kup, cuddles





	Second Rate

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series:** Write and Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Rodimus, Kup  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 July 11, 2019

Kup looked up from his datapad as Rodimus entered his quarters. He narrowed his optics because, sure, Rodimus was Prime and could override any lock in the base, but he never abused that privilege. "Kid," Kup greeted, and really took in his young Prime. "Ya look a bit like slag tonight, boy."

"Feel a bit like slag," Rodimus replied and dropped to his knees at Kup's feet.

Kup only just got his hands out of the way before Rodimus faceplanted into his thighs. "What brought this on?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Rodimus replied, voice a bit muffled, in a tone Kup knew meant he sure did but thought he shouldn't.

"Well, those my thighs ya're hidin' in." Kup set aside the datapad and rested a hand on the back of Rodimus' head before he could try to leave. There was no pressure but the weight of his hand, but that was enough to stall Rodimus.

A gusty sigh warmed Kup's knee. "I overheard a few mechs talking. I know I'm not Optimus. I know I never will be. I just wish they didn't hate me. Not like I wanted the Matrix to choose me. I would give it right back to Optimus _right now_ if he walked through the door."

Kup sighed, but he knew he couldn't deny it with a sweet lie. Rodimus was resented, and it was nothing the youngling had done. "The thing is, my brattling, that ya're at the start of your time as a Prime. Everyone hurtin' now at Optimus' loss knew and loved him at the end of his time. Ain't a one of 'em remember when he was an awkward kid with no idea how to aim a blaster. Heh. Recall a few times me or old Ironhide hadda stop the fool from looking down the barrel of his own blasted gun, finger on the fragged trigger and everything."

Rodimus' head lifted, optics wide. "No fragging way!"

"Swear it," Kup said. "Ya got one of the best and brightest sparks in the whole damn universe, Roddy. The Matrix saw it too. I know it hurts, but give the glitches time." He cracked a grin and patted his Prime's head. "Ya can also tell me who, and I'll quietly make their next trainin' session something to remember."

There was that smile Kup adored.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
